Assignements from the Doctor
by tiffany103
Summary: Dr. Isuzu is charged with making sure Yuki and the Zweilts are physically and emotionally stable for battle. Some of the group are forced to face their feelings. Ok not a great summary. Luka x Yuki and Shuusei x Hotsuma. I do not own Uraboku or the song or poetry in this story
1. Chapter 1

Yuki and all of the Zweilt were summoned to the main living room at the Twilight mansion. They all chatted amongst themselves wondering what was going on and if something was happening. Dr. Isuzu came out with a bunch of notebooks and plopped them on the table.

"Alright, Takashiro wants me to find out any weaknesses that you all have physically and emotionally. We are going to do Physicals for everyone as well as you all have a new assignment. Each of you is to take one of these notebooks and each day for the next week I want you to write in it. I want your observations and feelings people, how you feel about yourself, your partner, the other Zweilt, and be honest because if you aren't you will have a private session with me." At the end of his speech Isuzu gave an evil smirk and left the room. Each person picked up a notebook and looked at it.

"This is ridiculous. There is nothing weak about me and Shuusei, why do we have to do this." Hotsuma complained.

"We all have to do it; it's not just about you, it's to help us in battle and to help us keep Yuki safe." Toko rebutted before grabbing Tsukumo and leaving the room.

"I know that, but I still don't want to do it." Hotsuma yelled after her as they left the room.

Yuki looked down and grabbed the last notebook. He noticed that there weren't any more and so went to talk to Isuzu to get another.

"Dr. Isuzu?"

"Yuki, what can I help you with?"

"Well I was wondering if you have another notebook."

"I do, but it looks like you already have one."

"Yes, I wanted one for Luka."

"Ah, I see, well I'll give you one, but he will probably not participate."

"I know, but I want him to have one anyway." Yuki wasn't about to give away the real reason for giving Luka the journal to write in.

"Alright, here you go." Isuzu went over to his desk and grabbed a notebook and handed it to Yuki.

"Thank you Dr. Isuzu."

With two notebooks in hand Yuki left the office and went to find Luka. He wandered up to Luka's room and knocked on the door.

"Luka, are you there?"

"Yes Yuki, you may come in."

As Yuki entered the room, he noticed Luka was facing away from him without a shirt on. As he stepped in further mesmerized by Luka's graceful yet muscular body, he didn't realize Luka had put his shirt on and turned to face him.

Luka smirked at the younger man staring at him. He was fairly used to being stared at, but when Yuki looked at him with that amazed look, it made him proud of the body he had.

"Did you need something Yuki?" This pulled Yuki out of his trance.

"Um, well you see we were all given an assignment to write about our feelings and observations in these notebooks… and I know that you don't have to do the assignment, but I got you a notebook anyway. I thought that if you wanted to you could write in it. I know that there is a lot that I don't remember and it must be hard, and I heard that writing it down can help ease pain or sadness or whatever…"

Luka stared at the notebook in Yuki's hand not sure what to do. He didn't really think writing would help any, but Yuki looked so earnest about thinking it would be good for him. Yuki on the other hand thought maybe he had offended Luka with his suggestion.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to though, I just thought maybe…" Luka smiled a soft smile at him.

"Thank you Yuki, I appreciate it. I will take the book and will try and use it." Yuki looked up and smiled brightly at the Opast.

"Great, um Dr. Isuzu said observations and feelings, but since it is just for you, you can put whatever you want into it."

"Observations and feelings, got it, I will try."

After Yuki left, Luka looked down at the notebook in his hand and tossed it onto the bed. As he was getting ready to leave the room, he looked back at the notebook. Luka sighed heavily and picked the notebook back up and took it with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hotsuma have you been writing in your notebook?" Shuusei had noticed that he was playing a video game and had thrown his notebook onto the table in the room.

"Tch… No, I don't think that we need it. We are fine." He continued playing without looking up.

Shuusei knew that he was going to have to trick Hotsuma into doing this assignment so he sighed heavily and lay on the bed.

"I guess you're right. I mean I just was worried because I didn't want anything to happen to Yuki like last time when I got captured by Ashley." Shuusei knew that this was still a hot topic and so tread lightly with it most of the time.

"What do you mean? Are you feeling that way again? Are you upset? You can tell me anything, or maybe if it's hard to say write it down and then I can read it and help you." Hotsuma had a very worried look in his eyes now.

"No if you're not doing the assignment then I'm not either. We are fine right." Shuusei added a wan smile to send the performance over the top.

"I got how about if I write in my book and you write in yours about this stuff and then we read each other's. That way you aren't doing it alone." Hotsuma smiled satisfied with his compromise.

"I guess that would work, but only if we both do it. I want to help you too." Shuusei smiled bigger at him.

"Of course, now let's go eat I am starving, you hungry Shuusei?"

"Not really, you go ahead."

"No come on, you need to eat, you still aren't eating that much and I worry about it."

Shuusei knowing that he had already worried his partner enough bringing up the Ashley incident sighed and agreed. As they started to walk out of the room, Hotsuma grabbed Shuusei's hand and squeezed it. Shuusei turned to the younger man and looked at him. He smiled when he saw the affection in his eyes.

When Hotsuma and Shuusei arrived downstairs they saw that no one else was in the kitchen or dining room. Hotsuma immediately went to the fridge to search out something to eat.

"Hey Shuusei, what are you in the mood for? Sweet or salty?" The blond asked.

"Uh, whatever you want is fine." Shuusei started staring off into space thinking about his partner. He knew that the fiery blond was his life; he was in love with him and had been for a while. Hotsuma was his reason for living.

As he started getting deeper in thought, Luka passed through looking for Yuki. Shuusei spared a glance at the Opast as he barely acknowledged the two in the kitchen. _I guess I don't have it that bad at least the person I love remembers me._ Shuusei thought to himself.

"Hey… Hey… Shuusei?" Hotsuma called.

"Where were you just now? You seemed miles away."

"Oh, um I was just daydreaming, so what did you pick us out to eat? Shuusei tried to recover from his inattention.

"No, nope, hold on" With that Hotsuma ran out of the room leaving a bewildered Shuusei in his wake. After a couple of minutes he returned with notebooks and pens in his hand.

"You said that you would write it." Shuusei looked at him like he had lost his mind. He did not see this coming back to bite him in the ass so quickly.

"It really was nothing, let's just eat." He tried to change the topic.

"Shuusei please, I need to know what's going on. I know I was against this, but if it lets me know what you are thinking about all the time then maybe it's a good idea."

Shuusei could see the pleading look in the golden eyes he loved. He couldn't say no to that look. Shuusei knew couldn't write what he was really feeling, but if he didn't would Isuzu know? He didn't want a private session with that pervert. Shuusei sighed again.

"Fine, I will write in it, but can we wait to read each other's journal after the assignment is over?" This was the only thing that Shuusei could think of to delay the inevitable. He had to figure out exactly what to do about the journal and didn't want Hotsuma looking over his shoulder each time.

"I guess that would be ok, but do you not want me to know? Do you not trust me with it?" The hurt in his partner's eyes tore at his heart.

"You know that is not it. I just this in will be better to get a complete picture of our feelings if we read a week's work rather than each feeling one individually."

"You have a point. I agree then."" Shuusei could see he placated the younger man and the two of them started to eat the left over mocchi that Hotsuma pulled from the fridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Luka walked outside to the garden searching for Yuki, he had looked all over the mansion and didn't find him so he assumed he would be in the garden. When he reached the stream he saw Yuki lying in the grass with his eyes closed sun shining on his face. Luka thought it was the most beautiful sight and want to capture the serene look on the younger man's face.

Luka sat in the shade of a nearby tree next to Yuki, who didn't stir. _Must be asleep,_ Luka thought. Luka pulled out his notebook and flipped a few pages in and started to draw the picture before him. He took special note of the way Yuki's long lashes laid on his cheek and the way his hair ruffled in the breeze.

As Luka completed the likeness, he laid the notebook down and leaned against the trunk of the tree staring out at the water. He remembered being here with Yuki in her previous life. She was always so sad and lonely. He wanted to take away all her pain and only have her smile. He wanted to see the serene look on her face that Yuki had on his face right now.

Luka was being pulled into dark territory with these thoughts. He kept thinking about Yuki not remembering their past and wondered if she had wanted to forget everything including him. Was it because she didn't want to remember him or was it because she wanted the war to end.

Luka was lost in the sad memories when he felt a hand caress his cheek. His eyes pulled back into focus and he saw Yuki's concerned eyes staring at him.

"Luka, are you alright?"

"I am fine Yuki, I was looking for you when I found you asleep and thought I would sit with you."

"Luka, what is bothering you? You had such a troubled look on your face."

"Do not worry about it Yuki, I was just thinking, it is nothing." Luka tried to reassure Yuki.

"I know that there are some things that I do not understand, but you can always talk to me, I am here."

"Thank you Yuki." Yuki seeing he wasn't getting anything more from the dark haired man stood up grabbed Luka's notebook and handed it to him with a smile.

"If you don't want to talk about it, write it down. At least then it is no longer in your head." With those final words, he started to walk back to the mansion.

Luka looked down at the notebook again. He didn't know if he should write what he actually thought in there or not, but decided that he would try it for Yuki.


	4. Chapter 4

After four days Yuki had noticed that Luka didn't go anywhere without his notebook. He was glad to see that it may be helping Luka.

"Hey Luka, how is the notebook working out?"

"It's fine." Luka found that he actually enjoyed putting things into the notebook, but didn't want the younger man to see that.

"What do you write about? I know I said you didn't have to do the assignment, but what do you put in there?"

"Just the things I think about." It was a cryptic answer and after it was give Luka got up to leave the room. He put the notebook back in his room and went to the dining room where everyone was gathering for dinner.

"Hotsuma, you are writing furiously in that journal. I thought you weren't going to do the assignment." Toko teased.

"I have a new incentive so mind your own business." Hotsuma shot back.

"Wait, what do you get for doing this, I didn't want to do it either." Kuroto complained.

"Well see whiney brats don't get rewards." Hotsuma glared at Kuroto.

"Who are you calling a brat?" Kuroto spat

"Guys, come on let's just have dinner." Senshiro tried to calm them

"It's easier and more entertaining to let them go it." Tachibana chimed in with a giggle and a smile.

Yuki looked around and noticed Luka was staring out the window. _I wonder what he has been writing about. Does he write about his past or the fighting? Does he write anything about me?_ The last thought made Yuki blush. _Silly, he probably just writes about nothing to make me happy. I wish I could help him more._

Luka noticed he was being observed so came over to the table and sat by Yuki. The others had quieted down and were all eating. Isuzu came into the dining room as they were all finishing.

"Everyone I will collect your notebooks in 2 days. Please make sure that you have them ready for me."

As he left the room he noticed they were all quiet. He hoped that his plan to have them write about their feelings would bring the partners closer. He assumed that they would each read their partners notebook and thus cause them to open up to each other more. If they were going to rely on each other in battle, then they needed to rely on each other and trust each other at all times.


	5. Chapter 5

The day they turned in their assignments Isuzu called Shuusei and Yuki for private meetings. Shuusei went in first.

"Shuusei-kun, I have read through your notebook and I have to say I am surprised."

Shuusei didn't meet the eyes of the older man. He knew what was surprising, but didn't want to admit it.

"Really, surprised about what?" He tried to sound nonchalant.

"Shuusei, have you shown your notebook to Hotsuma?"

"No, we are going to trade notebooks tonight." Shuusei signed wondering if Isuzu was going to approve or try to talk him out of it.

"I think it is an excellent idea for the two of you to exchange notebooks. You both have some things to talk to each other about."

"Wait, what do you mean both? You have looked at both notebooks; will it be suicide to show him this? What aren't you telling me?"

"Shuusei-kun, you should trust your partner more. I think the biggest issue right now is what you have written about. I think you need to trust that Hotsuma-kun will take care of you."

Isuzu handed Shuusei his notebook back and sent him out of the office. As he sat in his chair to wait for Yuki, he chuckled to himself at the shock the two boys would get when they exchanged notebooks.

Shuusei on the other hand was nervous. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hotsuma; it was that he didn't want things to become weird. He didn't want to have to change partners, he wouldn't survive that. He knew that Hotsuma was the only partner for him.

When he reached his room, he found Hotsuma sitting on his bed waiting.

"So are ready for this?" Hotsuma asked.

"You know we really don't have to read each other's books. We can just go catch a movie or something." Shuusei knew the blond wouldn't go for this, but it was his last effort to try and preserve their relationship. He didn't know what would happen after this.

"Shuusei, do you not trust me? I feel like you're keeping something from me and well I guess if that's how you want to keep it I won't force you."

Hotsuma picked up his notebook and handed it to Shuusei and walked out of the bedroom. Shuusei stared after Hotsuma in shock. He expected Hotsuma to be petulant and fight until he got to read the brunette's book. He hadn't though; he just looked broken and left without a fight.

Shuusei looked at the notebook in his hands. He wanted to know what it said, but he couldn't bring himself to open it. Isuzu's words echoed in his head "…you should trust your partner more… you need to trust that Hotsuma-kun will take care of you…"

As he replayed the words in his head his feet moved on their own carrying him to Hotsuma's room. He quickly entered closing the door and locking it behind him. Hotsuma startled at the sudden noise.

"Did you read it?" He asked with bitterness in his tone, still hurt by the other boy's lack of trust and faith in him.

"No, I didn't. We promised to read them together." Shuusei smiled a small smile and tossed his notebook to the boy sitting on the bed.

"I just want you to know that whatever you read, you have to honestly tell me if it changes your opinion of me." Shuusei couldn't hide the look of fear on his face as he said this.

"You know that will never happen." Hotsuma said with a smile.

Shuusei went and sat on the couch in the room thinking it would probably not be a good idea to both be on the bed when Hotsuma finished reading his notebook.

Both boys sat quietly reading the inner most thoughts of their partner. Hotsuma couldn't believe what he was reading. Shuusei didn't lie when he said that all he ever thinks about is him. His notebook was like a book long love letter. It talked about how he felt when Hotsuma took care of him, how he reacted when they were close, what he thought when they teased each other, and how he felt about not having him in his life.

To say Hotsuma was in shock was putting it lightly. He never imagined that his quiet partner would ever write this much about how he felt. It made Hotsuma's heart swell that he was the main focus of the wonderful man sitting across from him. As he was thinking this, he thought about what he had written and knew that they had a lot to discuss about keeping secrets from each other.

Shuusei tried to stay calm as he read Hotsuma's notebook. At first he didn't really pay attention to what he was reading just agonizing over what his partner's reaction would be to his words. Then he started to notice that the entire notebook was about him.

Hotsuma had written about how worried he got when Shuusei wouldn't eat , how he could tell Shuusei was still self-conscious about his scars even though Hotsuma thought he had a beautiful body, he stated that he felt responsible for Shuusei not wanting to live during the Ashley incident and that he wanted nothing more than to be by Shuusei's side forever in any way that Shuusei would allow. The last page of his notebook just had a poem with a note above it that said:

_Shuusei, I have always thought this poem describes perfectly what I feel for you-_

Being a part of your life is what I love the most.  
My eyes sparkle, my face glows,  
How much you mean to me you'll never know.  
I love being a part of your world.  
You're my best friend,  
The bond we have is impossible to end.  
Deep thoughts, secrets told,  
Sharing these feelings will never get old.  
Being apart for a day feels like years,  
You have helped me overcome my fears.  
I love you like there's no tomorrow,  
Where ever you go I'll follow.  
You're my soul mate, my better half,  
You always know how to make me laugh.  
Each fight made us who we are today,  
The bond is stronger now nothing can stand in our way.

Shuusei looked up to his partner with unshed tears in his eyes. After reading the thought he had, he allowed a little hope to settle in that everything would work out.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki stepped into Isuzu's office and sat down.

"Was there something wrong with my notebook?" Yuki was a little nervous about this, he wrote exactly what he was thinking and feeling, he hoped that he hadn't messed up the assignment.

"There is nothing wrong with it Yuki; I just wanted to talk to you about what you wrote."

"Ok"

"Can you tell me, did you come to any conclusions about yourself while doing this assignment?"

"Um, well… I-I… I'm not sure what you are asking." Yuki had come to realize a few things, but he hadn't voiced them out loud yet and was afraid of what the others would think.

"Well I noticed you wrote a lot about Luka. You wrote about him on every page actually and only mentioned the others in passing."

"Yes, well I have been worried about Luka. He seems sad or upset, but there are times when he looks like he has lost everything that means anything to him. Those times I worry the most."

"You say you want to help him. Why?"

"What do you mean why? Because I… I mean Luka is a friend and he is in pain of course I want to help him." Yuki was thrown off by Isuzu's attitude about Luka; of course he would worry about him.

"What were you about to say before you corrected yourself?" Isuzu knew Yuki was in love with Luka, he also was aware that Luka had chosen not to tell Yuki of their past and that was why he looked so troubled sometimes.

"Ummm… we… I don't…" Yuki couldn't say it; he didn't want anyone to know. Well he didn't want to tell anyone when he wasn't sure if he could tell Luka what he felt.

"Yuki, you don't have to worry about me telling anyone anything you say. Also I would never judge you or anyone else. I am just trying to make sure that everyone is emotionally stable for the upcoming battle."

Yuki was weighing in his mind if he should admit his feelings. He looked back at the doctor and then back to his hands. He wanted to tell Luka, but was unsure of how it would be received; he then thought maybe Dr. Isuzu can help. He has always been nice and maybe he will know something about the past that will give him some information on how to proceed.

"I… I-I love him…" It was no more than a whisper, barely audible.

"You do, have you decided what kind of love and if you are going to tell him."

"I have thought about it. He is all I think about and I want him to be happy, but I haven't decided if I can tell him or not." Yuki looked up with glassy eyes and a pleading look for the older man to tell him what to do.

"Yuki, I can't tell you how to proceed, but I think that it would be a good idea if you read Luka's Journal that he has been keeping. It may give you the answers that you need."

Yuki didn't know what that meant. Had Isuzu read Luka's journal? Was it about him or was it about his past life. He was very confused when he left the doctor's office and wandered in a daze until he realized that he was at Luka's door. He decided to knock and see if Luka would allow him to read his journal.

"Luka, are you there?" He pushed the door open and didn't see the Opast. He wandered over to the balcony to see if he was standing outside and hadn't heard him. He didn't find him there either. As he was getting ready to leave he noticed Luka's notebook on the desk open.

Yuki looked at the notebook and decided that he needed to know what was in it, if it would help him sort out his issue and maybe help him to be able to help Luka. As he flipped to the first page he was struck by the contents.


	7. Chapter 7

Hotsuma and Shuusei stared at each other both waiting to see if the other would move first. Finally Hotsuma got up and walked over to the couch and sat by Shuusei. He lifted his hand and wiped the tears from the brunette's eyes.

"This is what you didn't want me to see?" Though his words were abrupt, his eyes held nothing but affection.

"I didn't know how you would react when you found out." Shuusei tried to look away, but his chin was held by a firm hand.

"When is it ever bad to hear that someone loves you? Especially when you love that person just as much." Hearing the confirmation of his heart's desire, Shuusei stared wide eyed at the fiery blond in front of him, whose eye had changed from affection to a burning desire.

"Y-you love me?"

"Of course I do, you are my soul mate, in this life and every other life." After saying this Hotsuma leaned in and placed the softest of kisses on the lips in front of him.

Shuusei was sure this had to be a dream or a joke, any minute Hotsuma was going to jump back call him a letch and laugh. That didn't happen though, instead, he found those same warm lips press harder against his pliant mouth. Shuusei moaned softly at the contact and carefully wound his arms around the younger boy's neck.

"Hotsuma…" That was all that came from the Zweilt as he partner started a trail of fiery kisses down his jaw to his slender neck.

Hotsuma started to unbutton Shuusei shirt, but suddenly was met with fearful eyes and resistance on the shirt. He looked at his soon to be lover with tender eyes.

"Shuusei, you are beautiful, every inch of you. I love all of you and am proud that you loved me enough to risk your life for me. These scars you are hiding are beautiful to me because it is a constant reminder of your love." As he said that he removed the rest of Shuusei shirt.

Hotsuma could tell that Shuusei wanted to cover his scars, that he wanted to put his shirt back on, but with all his energy kept his hands at his sides. Hotsuma started kissing the scars on the right side, he softly pressed his lips against them and where they puckered he ran his tongue across it.

Shuusei gasped at the sensation. He knew that the scars were still sensitive, but he never thought that he would get this much pleasure for the one he loved giving them attention. Hotsuma smirked at the knowledge of the scars being extra sensitive as he moved to the scar on the left side.

Slowly working his way down the brunette's chest he gave his attention to the tight rosy buds. He sucked and licked each before continuing his journey down. Shuusei was loving the sensations, but realized that Hotsuma was doing all of the work. He slowly reached forward and pulled the shirt off the man in front of him to that he could touch his skin.

Hotsuma was surprised by the action but didn't let it show. He knew that Shuusei was more shy than he was and so he would have to take the lead if anything was going to happen, but was pleasantly surprised when he felt slim hands running through his hair and on his back.

Reaching his destination, Hotsuma slowly unfastened Shuusei's pants and pulled them and his boxers down leaving him exposed. Shuusei blushed bright red and tried to cover his erection.

"Don't hide; I want to see all of you." This statement caused the man below him to become as red as a tomato. Hotsuma just chuckled.

Hotsuma caught Shuusei's eye and held it as he engulfed the older man's member in his mouth. He slowly slid his lips up and down suckling slightly on the way up and swirling his tongue around the tip before moving back down.

The man below him was writing in pleasure. His moans and whimpers shot bolts of electricity straight to the younger man's groin. The bulge in his pants was becoming unbearable so he decided to move along. He removed his mouth from the throbbing member and heard a disappointed whimper. He leaned up and kissed his lover passionately. He stopped the kiss and brought three fingers to Shuusei's mouth.

"Suck." He said in a calm but firm voice. That voice cause Shuusei's cock to jump and a moan to escape his lips before taking the three fingers in his mouth and sucking on them until they were dripping.

Hotsuma attacked his lips again, this time bringing his fingers to Shuusei's entrance. He started circling the tight hole before pushing one finger in. He could feel the boy below him tense at the sudden intrusion, but quickly relax. Hotsuma worked the finger in and out until it moved freely; he then added another finger and waited for the muscles to relax again.

This time when he was thrusting his fingers he searched for the bundle of nerves that should turn his normally reserved partner into a moaning writhing mess. As soon as he hit it, he knew. Shuusei started panting and griping the cushion of the couch. After a few more thrusts, Hotsuma added the third finger.

He could tell that this was more painful and his lover winced and groan in pain. He tried to be gentle, but the pressure building in his pants was beginning to be too much.

"Shuusei, are you ready?"

The only response he got was a moan and a slight nod. He quickly divested himself of his pants and lined his engorged head up with Shuusei's hot opening. He slowly pushed the tip in and felt his partner tense. He paused to allow his to relax, when he did Hotsuma pushed the rest slowly in until he was fully encased.

"God, Shuusei, you feel so good."

"Mmmm… you… too… ngg…"

Hotsuma noticed the muscles relax around him so he started to move. Slowly at first but then he couldn't take the slow motion any more, he needed more. He started thrusting faster and deeper reveling in the sounds from the man below him.

"Hotsu… harder… nggg."

Hearing this Hotsuma lifted Shuusei's legs to his shoulders and stated to thrust hard and fast. The new position cause him to be directly in line with Shuusei prostate and with each thrust it cause Shuusei to see stars.

"Shit Shuusei you are so tight"

Shuusei could do anything other than gasp and cling to the couch. He felt the familiar stirrings in his stomach and shouted as he came. Feeling Shuusei's muscles squeeze him tightly and hearing Shuusei scream sent Hotsuma over the edge filling his lover full before he collapsed on top of him.

"Hotsuma, get up, I can't breathe…" Shuusei struggled to lift the man on top of him. Hotsuma just lifted up on his arms and gave Shuusei a searing kiss.

"Come on we need to take a shower." Shuusei said trying to push the younger man off the couch.

"Ok, but I may not be able to keep my hands to myself, now that I don't have to." Hotsuma smirked.

"Who says you don't have to, I didn't give you free reign over my body." Shuusei shot back with a twinkle in his eye.

"But Shuusei…" The blond whined and followed him to the door. Just as they were about to walk out, Shuusie grabbed Hotsuma's hand and pulled him back and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you Hotsuma"

"I love you too"

They walked out the door towards the bathroom to clean up.

"Wait does that mean that I now have free reign over your body?" The blond laughed when his partner blushed all the way to his ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuki sat on the floor with Luka's notebook. There were pictures of him that Luka had drawn; there were a few observations, such as when Yuki felt sad or lonely, there were different entries wondering if his past self had forgotten Luka on purpose because she didn't love him anymore and that's why he came back a boy.

Yuki didn't know what to think_. Luka kept all this inside, no wonder he looks so hurt sometimes._ Yuki kept looking at everything when he came to a poem that Luka wrote. On the page opposite it, it talked about the love he had for Yuki and how much he wished Yuki returned his love. As he read the Poem his eyes started to tear up:

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all he is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

By the time he reached the end of the poem he was sobbing. He didn't know that Luka had felt this way. Questions forming like: Why didn't he say anything? What should I do? Will he be mad that I read this?

As he was lost in thought sobbing on the floor Luka walked in from his shower and saw Yuki crying holding his notebook. He sighed; he knew that notebook was a bad idea. He just could stop once he started; it was nice to be able to get out the feelings he had for Yuki.

"Yuki?"

Yuki froze; he didn't know what to do now. He turned to face Luka with tears streaming down his face. The questions kept going through his head and he couldn't make sense of it all.

"Why?" was all Yuki could get out.

Luka stared wide eyed at the teen. He was unsure of what Yuki was asking him. He didn't have a response, but he could tell Yuki was upset. His heart breaking at seeing the tears flow from the one he loved. It was his fault Yuki was in pain, he should never have written anything down.

"Why what Yuki?"

"Why… why did I have to find out from a notebook, why did you never tell me, why don't you want me to know?" Yuki was starting to get louder and more hysterical. Luka didn't know what to do so he scooped the sobbing boy up in his arms and held him tight.

"Yuki, I have always wanted you to know… I… I thought that maybe you had decided that you didn't want to remember me and that is why you were born without your memories. That you wanted to let me down easily…" Luka looked away from Yuki not able to stare him in the eyes.

"Luka" He didn't respond.

"Luka, please look at me." He slowly turned his head and faced the emerald eyes that could see his soul.

"Luka, your notebook is filled with things about me. Only me, and the poem in there, is that how you really feel?" Yuki knew the answer to this, but wanted the older man to say it.

"Yes Yuki, I have loved you, still love you, and will continue to love you until I take my last breath."

Yuki blushed at the words, it was what he had been waiting to hear since their first meeting he just didn't know it. Everything fell into place. Yuki felt like his heart was finally free hearing those sweet words from the one he loved.

"Luka, this is why you have been so sad, you thought I didn't love you anymore." All Luka could do was nod.

"You make my heart beat faster just by me thinking about you. I sometimes realize that I have wasted a whole day doing nothing but thinking about you. Luka you are the most important person to me in the world. When we met; your eyes woke my sleeping heart, I am sorry it took me so long to figure it out. I love you so much."

Yuki blushed again at the speech he had just made, he didn't know where it all came from, but knew it was true he had just never voiced it before.

Luka gazed deep into the eyes of the young man in his embrace. He slowly lifted his hand to cup Yuki's cheek and carefully wiped the tears away.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words from you." Luka confessed as he brought his forehead against Yuki's and closed his eyes just breathing in his scent.


	9. Chapter 9

Luka slowly closed the distance between their lips. He pressed softly at first enjoying the sweet taste of Yuki's lips. He started to add more pressure feeling like a man lost in the desert with no water and these lips he was kissing were his oasis.

Yuki lost in the sensation tilted his head to allow more access to his lips. Taking this as a sign to move on Luka slid his tongue across Yuki's bottom lip to gain access to his sweet mouth. Yuki immediately complied and soon the kisses were more heated and passionate exploring every inch of each other's mouths.

Feeling Yuki's legs wobble from the lack of oxygen as they kissed, Luka swooped him into his arms and carried him to the bed where he laid him down and climbed on beside him. As they continued making out Luka could no longer control his need to touch all of Yuki. He slipped his hands under Yuki's shirt and started to caress his stomach.

The sensation of Luka's hands on his skin was so amazing that he decided to slide his hands down and touch Luka. His skin was so warm and soft he couldn't get enough. Luka pulled back and quickly pulled Yuki's shirt over his head revealing his creamy perfect skin.

Seeing his flawless chest cause a surge of possessiveness in Luka, he slid his lips down Yuki's jaw to his neck and suckles at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He left a bite there, when he pulled back seeing his work his eyes darkened with lust.

"Luka… please…" Hearing his love plead for him to continue caused him to move down licking and sucking his way down the younger boy chest. He reached his navel and swirled his tongue in it which cause the boy below him to whimper.

That whimper sent a jolt down Luka's spine. He quickly divested Yuki of his pants and licked his throbbing shaft from base to tip swirling his tongue at the tip. He then took it into his mouth and sucked lightly.

Yuki was in pure ecstasy, he had never known it could feel like this. All of the emotions and feelings still swelling cause tears to seep from his eyes as he writhed from pleasure and arched his back toward the ceiling.

Giving a few more shallow strokes with his mouth, Luka then took him completely in and swallowed. This sensation ripped a scream from Yuki's throat.

"Luka… gaahh… mmmm…" The moans and broken works from his lover started to cause a painful ache in Luka's groin. He stepped up the tempo to bring his young lover over the edge before causing pain.

As he sped up, he lifted one hand to pinch Yuki's tight nipple while bringing the other between his legs. When he would tell Yuki was close, Luka hollowed his cheeks and pressed firmly on the peritoneum which sent Yuki into bliss while he shot hot liquid down Luka's throat.

Luka reached to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle out of the drawer. He uncapped it and squirted its contents on his fingers. Luka slowly brought his fingers to Yuki's pink hole. He started softly rubbing in circles before dipping one finger in.

Yuki gasped at the sensation. It felt good, he was afraid there would be pain later, but he knew Luka would cause as little pain as possible.

Seeing Yuki had no pain at the first intrusion encouraged Luka to add a second finger and scissor them to stretch the muscles. Yuki winced, it felt uncomfortable with a twinge of pain, but Luka was gentle in all his movements.

"Yuki this may hurt let me know if it is too much." Luka looked directly into his eyes when he said this. Luka carefully pushed his aching erection into Yuki's tight opening. He was straining not to start thrusting hard as it felt so good.

Yuki knew that Luka was holding back, he could see the concentration written on his face. Once Luka was all the way in he stopped to allow Yuki to get accustomed. After a few seconds of breathing deep, Yuki pulled Luka down so his mouth was by his ear.

"Make me yours completely Luka." With that he liked the Opast's ear.

Luka moaned with pleasure at his little minx. He started to thrust causing Yuki's cock to harden again. Luka leaned down and kissed Yuki hard, claiming him, making sure every part of him, body, heart, and soul were his and his alone.

Yuki couldn't stop touching Luka; he caressed his hair, his chest, and his back. Anything he could reach he wanted to touch it. He wanted to commit everything to memory. As he rubbed his broad shoulders, it was no longer enough. Yuki moved to that he could lick and suck on the older man's neck.

Just as he reached Luka's neck and started to suck, Luka hit his prostate and cause a strangled scream and Yuki to bite down. With that reaction, Luka aimed for that spot again and again, abusing the bundle of nerves and turning his lover into a writhing mess again.

"Yuki, Look at me." Yuki had clenched his eyes as his body was being tormented with pleasure, hearing Luka's request he slowly opened them and looked into the silver eyes above him.

"I love you Yuki." Those words shot through Yuki and pushed him over the edge again and he shot hot white liquid on their chests. Luka thrust two more times and joined his lover in ecstasy.

"Luka, I love you." Yuki stated as they were catching their breath. Luka pulled the boy who held his heart onto his chest and held him tight. Both curled up and fell asleep.

The next morning dawned with four of the twilight residents missing breakfast. Dr. Isuzu sat in his office with a smirk on his face. He could now report that all members of the family were healthy physically and emotionally.


End file.
